


frog tounge

by orphan_account



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, i fucking hate this actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i got really bored and was thinking about their monster anatomy i guess but this isnt really sexy if thats what your thinking lol
Relationships: The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	frog tounge

**Author's Note:**

> do i have an obsession with zacharie and the batter having sloppy makeouts with gross descriptions? mayhaps

zacharie groaned feverishly. he had no idea how he had ended up in this situation, the batter on top of him, grinding and panting like a mutt in heat.

it was hot though.

zacharie jerked his hips upwards again, begging for more touch as the batter leaned down and kissed him deeply. it was a thirsty and sloppy kiss, their saliva mixing and going everywhere. when he merged with the frog king, his saliva became thicker and slightly stickier (making this whole situation more gross) whilst the batter (for some reason) had inky black saliva. zacharie rolled his long, frog-like tounge around the batter’s mouth, tasting every bit of the inner flesh that smelt rotten and the teeth that were too numerous and shaped like blades.

he climbed on top of his partner flicking his tongue on the sharp teeth as he left. a slight amount of blood trickled out of his mouth and he grinned. positioning himself into a straddle, he pressed himself against the batter’s dick and clawed under his tunic. the husky groans that he recieved in return made him go crazy, and his hand drifted down to his own dick, constricted in his boxers.

his hand got slapped away, and he was pushed onto his back. soon after that, his dick was released into the cool air by his hand. the batter gripped the length and gave it a few strokes, making zacharie mewl in pleasure. when he looked down, however, he saw something that scared him.

“ _querido_,  please don’t bite my dick off.” the batter looked up at zacharie and then licked from the base to the tip, sucking it for a few seconds. zacharie moaned.

“a-ah, fuck, vader eloha didn’t have a dick, did she? ho-w are you so good at this?” the batter chuckled onto his dick, and that was the last straw for him.

“shit,  _querido_,  i’m gonna c-“

he licked up the last of zacharie’s cum and turned around. still blinded by  _la petite morte_,  zacharie couldn’t see what he was doing, but assumed he was finishing himself off. he then turned around and lay next to zacharie.

“to answer your question, i can suck my own dick. i have a flexible back.” he then proceeded to show zacharie one of the most grotesque things he had ever seen.

“you’re fucking weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont write much lol  
we need 2 get that promo: cowboy45.tumblr.com for jack shit  
have a good one


End file.
